supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ji woong Kirochu
Biography Park Ji woong Kirochu (Born 1999 December 1st) is the biological twin brother of Ji min and the uncle of Ji kwong he was born in Seoul, South Korea. He was abused by his biogical parents when he was 4 he was in foster care for 10 years Until Orla adopted him and Ji min when they were 14 He is the only adoptive son of Orla and James Kirochu. He couldn't speak english at age 14, Orla taught him and his sister English at age 15. At the age of 16, he and his twin sister started their own YouTube account and they have their very own famous and popular YouTube sketch comedy series called The Ji min and Ji Woong Show He also has a solo YouTube film review comedy series called The Stark-Raving Mad Critic Family Tree *Father: James Kirochu *Mother: Orla Kirochu *Sisters: Ji min Kirochu, Tariko Kirochu, Anna Kirochu *Wife: Natasha Dumais *Sons: Ji chang Kirochu, Ji hung *Daughters: Ji sung *Nephew: Ji wang *Niece: Ji kwong *Brothers-in-law: Kai Hiwatari, Brahm Jennings, Thomas Kerriton *Father-in-law: Ed Dumais *Mother-in-law: Claire Dumais *Aunts: Rhoda, Harriet *Uncles: Randolph, Frank *Cousins: Erin Kirochu, Kayla Kirochu *Grandmothers: Eleanor Müller, Natasha Kirochu *Grandfathers: Johan Müller, Herbert Kirochu (deceased) Relationships Anna: Ji woong hates Anna for breaking his Xbox 360 he got for his 18th birthday, killing his beloved pet parakeet Tweety and for giving Ji woong a laceration and stabbing him with a knife to the stomach and neck and lacerating both; he is even afraid of her. However, when he discovers that Anna has a laceration scar on her back, he realizes he has misunderstood her and the attacks were cries for attention. Ji Woong also learns that the laceration scar came from Anna's biological mother, who physically abused her Brahm Jennings: his brother-in-law Ji kwong: He likes his niece but can barely spend time with her Ji min: He likes his twin sister Thomas Kerriton James: James is unable to spend time with him because of him being at work but James does like him Tariko: Ji woong is kind to her Kai Hiwatari: his brother-in-law Natasha: Ji woong's girlfriend. Tariko and Anna's babysitter. Ji Sung Principal Jeannie: Miss. Appleton: Tweety: Ji Woong's beloved pet parakeet whom he loved very much and was deeply saddened when the bird was killed by Anna Appearance He has short black hair, and brown eyes. His skin is pale. He used to wear his light blue bandana on his head, until his sister Anna stabbed him with a kitchen knife. He wears it around his neck which covers a laceration that Anna gave him she cut his neck with a knife. He wears a white vest underneath his long-sleeved Beavis and Butthead T-Shirt and also looks like he was suffering starvation back at South Korea due to being quite thin it is unknown if it is his weight, starvation, or even hunger. If he is not wearing a shirt his body seems healthy, you can see a 5 inch scar across his abdomen to his chest. If you use an X-Ray on him you can see a jagged wound on his stomach. This is often why his bellybutton is barely seen. He also has ripped jeans, miltary boots and a skull birthmark on his shoulder. When he is reviewing a movie as the Stark-Raving Mad Critic, he wears a busboy hat, a red bandana, a yellow vest, a black jacket, and a white long sleeved buttoned shirt, a blue pair of jeans and brown loafer shoes. Personality He's shy and laid-back at home He's greedy and rude at school, due to the pain he recieved, he's just an angry teenager who has alot of power Fame Checker Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Ji woong is seen with Ji min, Ji kwong, and Orla Kirochu. He, along with his twin, is a famous YouTube celebrity. Supernanny: The Theory 2 Ji woong is an adult who's married to a young babysitter named Natasha Dumais-Kirochu who is 18. He has over 989,000 subscribers on YouTube and he, along with his twin sister, has his own sketch comedy show featured on YouTube. He also has his own featured movie. Supernanny: The Theory International Ji woong is a father of three triplets. Two of them are anything but well-behaved, unlike the other, Ji sung. He has over 547 videos on his YouTube account, and over 2,340,765 subscribers, and 129,957,943 ratings with 3 featured movies. Trivia *He was born 4 minutes after Ji min. *He and his sister were both born premature and their sickliness finally ended at age 2 *His YouTube name is Seoul_boy203 *He is a huge fan of Beavis and Butthead *He hates Justin Bieber and Twilight *He is a big fan of Halo and Call of Duty *He enjoys creating videos with Windows Movie Maker, taking acting classes in school and reviewing movies *His favorite foods are apples and cheese. His least favorite is carrots due to his allergy *For Halloween 2016, he dressed up as a Halo Universe Blue Spartan *While watching the movie Ju-On: The Grudge, he found the death of Toshio and Kayako Saeki a bit sad *He enjoys watching "Nostalgia Critic" on YouTube *He dislikes being reminded of Ji woong's Exam Challlenge series, if someone says about it, he will say "SHUT THE (bleep) UP ABOUT THAT STUPID GAME!". *He is afraid of spiders, snakes, and mimes but only a few snakes *When he was 15, he was food-phobic, making nearly die of starvation. However at 16 he managed to eat an apple which he does like and a piece of cheese. *He has a carrot allergy which gives him a rash, makes him vomit, and gives him stomach cramps, it can also make him slur his speech that is why carrots aren't allowed in the Kirochu Household. *He dislikes taking his shirt and bandana off because he doesn't want Natasha or any of his classmates looking at the laceraton on his neck or abdomen *Anna caused a laceration to Ji woong before he was 17-18. *Before getting lacerated, he was asked if he lived in Seoul and said yes *Tariko sang a song about Ji woong getting lacerated called "He Said Yes", and her song is featured on YouTube *He and his twin are famous for having a YouTube sketch comedy show series called "The Ji-Min and Ji-Woong Show" *He also has his solo YouTube series called the Stark-Raving Mad Critic, a film review comedy series inspired by Nostalgia Critic *He has an eating disorder so it is hard for him to eat unhealthy foods execpt chocolate and ice cream *Natasha often feels that he is starving himself but his teacher does not believe Natasha. *In Christmas 2016, he opened his presents to reveal a Nintendo Wii with 15 or 18-rated games, a Ted the Movie DVD, The Naked Gun Movies on DVDs and a XBOX 360 with many violent video games. And in his stocking, he found a gift card to Best Buy, some pens, a notepad, an iPhone and an Eminem CD. *In Christmas 2021, he opened his presents to reveal a Korean version of Monty Python's The Meaning of Life DVD, a 16 GB flashdrive. And in his stocking, he found some soap, cologne, some mints, a few bandanas, a couple of pens, some massage oil, some ear buds, a money clip and some socks. *He easily gets over things if something bad happens to him. *He likes pasta, which was revealed in his Super Mario Bros. Super Show! review Reception Ji woong recieved generally positive reviews from critics alongside his siblings, Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:Uncles Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Fraternal Twin Siblings Category:Adults Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Children Category:People Category:Hostages Category:YouTube Celebrities Category:Laceration Victims Category:People with Food Allergies Category:People from South Korea Category:People adopted from South Korea Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from South Korea Category:Children adopted from South Korea Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Boys from South Korea Category:People born in 1999 Category:Abused Children Category:People with Brown Eyes Category:People with Black Hair